Goodbyes Are Never Easy
by xXCassandraXx
Summary: ONESHOT! Max has to leave Fang?


Max's pov

* * *

I saw sitting on the rooftop, shaking from the cold. The night sky was illuminating with moon light. Tonight was a full moon, the most beautiful night ever. The scenery was amazing, too bad the situation sucked.

I heard the sound of feet barely moving across the roof top coming my way. I would have panicked, had it not been for a deep voice saying "Wow. Check out the moon."

I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the person I didn't want to see right now. It was Fang's voice.

He draped his black jacket over me and rested his chin on my shoulder, sitting behind me. I felt his arms go around my waist, hugging me tight. I glanced at his face, watching him with his eyes closed, concentrating. He sensed my eyes on him and looked up. "What?" he asked me, one eyebrow up.

"What are you thinking about?" I finally asked him. "It looks like you're concentrating."

Did he just blush? I couldn't tell with the lighting.

"I'm just trying to memorize you. Your smell, your hair, your lips, your eyes…" he admitted. I averted my eyes to the ground.

I sighed. "I don't want this night to end. Why does it have to end?" I thought aloud. Fang answered anyways.

"You know, I've been dreading this moment all summer long." He said.

"What moment?"

"The moment when you actually leave me." He answered.

"I won't be gone forever." I said hesitantly.

"You don't know that, Max." he said matter-of-factly.

He was right. I had no idea what would happen to me.

I couldn't believe I was going to leave him here with the flock and my mom and Ella.

That's right, folks! Me, Maximum Ride, is going to leave Fang for two years. Yup, I said it, two whole years.

Why, you ask? Because I have to.

A few months ago we found out why we have always been tracked down so easily by the school.

Me.

They had planted a chip in my brain, impossible to remove, so I had one option.

Destroy the school. Alone.

I can't risk the chance that one of my flock will get hurt or captured. So I decided to take down the school by myself. Even if it meant that I didn't come home, my flock would be safe.

Fang knew the chances, but he also knew that it was no use trying to convince me not to go; he knew it was a stupid choice to follow me, too.

I knew it was killing him inside to let me go alone like this, so we had made a deal.

Our deal was, if I couldn't take them down in two years, I would come home to Fang.

If I DID take them down, I would come home to Fang.

If I didn't make it through my attempt, well, Fang was in charge from then on.

Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to mention.

I leave tomorrow morning.

So this was our last night together for two years, possibly forever. I'd been trying to avoid him all night but he found me.

"Your right, I don't know that. But I have to try. All I can do at this point is try." I stood up, getting ready to leave, but he stood faster, grabbing my arms.

"Please, Max." he begged. "Don't go. We can get through this together. You don't have to abandon me here." He started to tear up. That killed me.

"I'm sorry, Fang. It's what I have to do to keep you safe." I jumped down from the roof and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

The colorful paint on the walls already looked darker; the smaller things in life seemed to lose meaning. It was like I had no PURPOSE. But I DID have a purpose. I had to save my flock. I HAD to.

But still, my life seemed to dim. I didn't have purpose without Fang.

I couldn't live two years without him. Hell, I could barely go two minutes! I jumped out of my bed and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the end of the hall, bursting through the black door. I launched myself onto Fang's bed. He sat up hugging me.

"I'm not leaving, Fang. I just can't do it." I whispered, shaking. A tear rolled down my cheek, before I could wipe it away, he gently brushed his fingers against my face, wiping away all of my tears.

He said, "I knew you'd stay with Me.", right before kissing me with his whole heart. That night, I fell asleep in his warm arms.


End file.
